Two Years Worth
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Haki training wasn't the only thing Luffy did while on Amazon Lily.
1. Chapter 1

It was decided that Luffy would train under Rayleigh for the two years that he decided on. With his crew working on their own endeavors, he needed to focus on his own tasks for the time being. Being on the island of women, Amazon Lily he was one of the most talked about figures, being the life of dinner and parties. One of the women there, Margaret met with him. She remembered the night they spent and the surprise she intends to tell him. When she heard of his arrival on the island, she went to see him around midnight to tell him of the news.

Luffy immediately noticed Margaret's stomach, holding his unborn child. "Luffy, do you remember what we did so long ago?" She asked him. He thought for a minute. A spark went off in his rubber head. "I'm gonna be a father?" Luffy asked, looking unfazed or excited. "That's right! I'm going to bear your child!" Margaret said, beaming with joy. She hugged her baby daddy. "Oh well. It can't be helped." Luffy smiled a little. "Shall we engage in sex again, Luffy?" "Well, I gotta train and Rayleigh didn't want me to get distracted…" He looked at his master, asleep. "But why not? Let's do it!" Margaret smiled and led him away from the campsite. Rayleigh opened his eyes for a split second. "To be young and naïve." He thought before going back to sleep. Near the river, Margaret and Luffy fucked liked animals, both of them looking into each other's eyes. "Luffy, I wonder…" She said to him. "If you were to cum inside of me again, would I be pregnant again?" She rubbed her large stomach. "Hmm, I don't know. One way to find out!" Luffy released his seed into Margaret, firing so much into her it hit the womb and his unborn. In a kneejerk reaction the baby kicked around. Margaret felt it. "Oh! It's kicking. Feel it!" Luffy felt her stomach. "Wow, it's really alive inside of you! Awesome!" "That was great! But I'd better get back. They'll notice I'm gone sooner or later." Margaret left. "Bye, Luffy!" "See ya later, Margaret!" Luffy cleaned himself and went to bed.

After a hard day of training, Luffy finally got a break. Rayleigh went to town to find some rum to quell his liver. In the bushes near Luffy, came out Aphelandra, who bumped her head on the tree she was under. "Oh, you're that big lady." He said to her. "It's Aphelandra. I came here because you got Margaret pregnant, was it?" "Yeah. I got her pregnant." "I wanna get pregnant, tooooooooo." She swayed around, looking innocent. "What? Why?" "Margaret looked really happy when her belly got huge. Aphelandra wants a big belly, too!" Luffy thought for a moment, then agreed. "Okay. But I need to eat first." After wolfing down a boar and some fruit, Luffy converted the food into energy needed for the afternoon sex he was getting. "You're really huge. Can I even fit it inside of you?" "Where do you put it at?" Aphelandra asked. "In between your legs." Luffy poked at her large vagina, hitting her cherry-sized clit. She winced. "What, there? But I pee from that!" "I pee from mine, too." He showed her his dick. "Oh, your jewels! Can I have them?" She pulled out a knife. "NO DAMMIT, I NEED THIS TO GET YOU PREGNANT!" Luffy explained the pleasures of the flesh the best way he could – by doing it. At first, he could feel her insides, but it was hard to get it in. He tried to stretch it but to no avail. While Aphelandra could feel him, he couldn't really feel her. Then a spark went off in his head. "Gear Third!" He blew into his thumb, expanding it and then pushing that air into his dick, making it large and erect. Aphelandra was shocked by its girth and solidity. "That's going inside of me?!" She asked, worried. "Yep. Here goes!" He plunged into her wide hole, spreading it and her legs open. "Yeah, this is more like it!" The Gear Third Dick went hard into Aphelandra, making her cry and numb at the same time. "It hurts so much, but I can't resist it!" The head went right into her cervix. "I've only got a few more seconds…" Finally, Aphelandra wrapped her hand around Luffy and screamed loudly as the two came together. Luffy, busting inside of her deflated his dick and he shot away, shrinking and leaving behind a stream of semen. Aphelandra collapsed, exhausted from the amazing feeling of losing her virginity. She felt her vagina and noticed the blood mixed in with the semen. "Luffy hurt me…" She ran away, crying and leaving a trail of her juices, Luffy's seed and blood. Luffy, gradually growing back to normal fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Word of what Luffy did to Aphelandra got out and the entire plaza was in an uproar. "We let them stay on the island because of our princess's demand and this is what they do!" Kikyo yelled. "Our dear Aphelandra was hurt because of the actions of that man!" Aphelandra looked at Kikyo. "But…even though it hurt and I bled, I still liked it." Everyone gasped. "How is that possible? Did he lead you into saying that?!" "No, it's just that-" Kikyo ran off to the jungle. "I'll make him pay dearly." At the jungle, Rayleigh and Luffy were fighting an elephant. From afar, came some Haki-infused arrows, hitting the beast's face. The two saw that the attack came from Kikyo. "You! You dare to harm Aphelandra after we welcomed you into the island?! After our beloved princess let you stay here?!" "Wait a minute, what happened-" Kikyo fired a haki arrow at Luffy, who dodged it. "Luffy, this is a good challenge." Rayleigh said. "Try to defeat the Kuja in battle with what you learned." Luffy tried using his usual bag of tricks, but Kikyo proved to be formidable. Suddenly, he focused his Conqueror's Haki, knocking her back but not out. "Listen, I didn't hurt her!" Luffy tried to explain. "I just got tried to get her pregnant. She said she wanted to be happy like Margaret." "Happy? Pregnant?" Kikyo asked. "Yeah, when Margaret got pregnant, she was happy. I was happy to help her feel that way. Aphel…Aphel…Alphaland wanted to feel that way also." "It's Aphelandra. And she was crying! But…she said it felt nice as well." Rayleigh sighed. "You did well with the Conqueror's Haki, Luffy." He told him. "Now, go ahead and get her out of the way." He walked, taking a swig of whatever was in that flask. "You want to get pregnant, too?" Luffy asked, smiling. Kikyo growled and leapt back from him. "I won't fall for his trickery!" She stood up. "Keep away from our tribe, or else." She left. "Oh well. Time to eat!"

Later that night, Luffy was visited by Sweet Pea. "Oh, you're that funny-talking lady!" He said. "The Epic Saga of My Name is Sweet Pea!" She told him. "I want to know if you really tried to hurt Aphelandra during her Epic Saga of Her Getting Pregnant by You." "I didn't try to hurt her." Luffy explained. "She was really big and I needed to make my dick big enough for her." "The Epic Saga of What's a Dick?" Luffy pulled down his pants. "This." "Oh, your family jewels! The Epic Saga of Cutting Them off!" "NO!" "Well then, The Epic Saga of I Want to get Pregnant?" "Okay." Luffy went and prepared Sweet Pea's delicate pod. She winced from the pleasure. "The Epic Saga of Why do I Feel Weak?" She asked. "It's pleasure. Your body is numb but in a good way." "The Epic Saga of How Scary!" Luffy began to fuck the Amazon passionately. She moaned loudly and grabbed Luffy's head, stretching and squeezing it. "Stop squeezing my head, please." He said, looking funny. "The Epic Saga of I Apologize." Sweet Pea said. "I don't know what's coming over me, it's the Epic Saga of My Body is Moving on its own!" She bit her lips. "Ugh, I feel strange, Luffy…" "You're about to cum!" "The Epic Saga of- Fuck this, come here!" Sweet Pea grabbed Luffy and the two came simultaneously. "Oh, what is this?" She asked. "You're speaking normally." Luffy said. "This was sex! You may get pregnant now." "Oh? I'll be like Margaret soon!" Luffy smiled. "But it didn't hurt too much. A little, but it felt good as well." "That's what happened to Aphrolady! If I hurt her, I'm sorry!" "It's Aphelandra. And I'll tell the others you meant well." Sweet Pea left. "The Epic Saga of Luffy was Innocent all Along!" "Eh, she went back to doing that."

As Sweet Pea cleared Luffy's name, the other Amazons were relieved to know he posed no threat. Seeing how happy Margaret and her friends were with getting knocked up, they decided to pay the Straw Hat Captain a visit. First was Ran. She knew of Luffy's dormant haki abilities but had no idea of sex or pregnancy. Rayleigh tried to explain that he needed to train and that all of the nightly sneaking around was hindering his time. Ran, understanding the situation left without getting her hole stretched. Luffy looked disappointed, but complied with Rayleigh's request. Two days later, Ran returned. Rayleigh attempted to stop them but Luffy begged him to let her stay. "It's the side effect of the vagina." He said. "You have too much sex and you get addicted to it. And you now have three potential mouths to feed now!" "But there's a lot of food here. They'll be okay." "Listen. You must hold out for five more days. That's when you start to overcome the effects." Ran sighed. "I'll never get pregnant at this rate." "Sorry. But I have to get stronger for my crew. That's more important." Ran left yet again. "You know a lot about sex, Rayleigh." Luffy said to him. "Yes, it's a blight more serious than scurvy or seasickness. Many of our men became addicted to it after only one time! You have to be careful, Luffy."


	3. Chapter 3

Five days passed since Rayleigh told him the risks of sex. Over that time, Luffy became more and more focused on his training. The need for nookie melted away. After the fifth day, Luffy went straight to bed and fell asleep instantly. Later on, Ran came from the bushes, hoping to get knocked up. "He's asleep…" She said, fed up. "I'll never get pregnant." She began to cry loudly. The two woke up instantly. "Oh, it's that young lady from before." Rayleigh said. Luffy saw her and then fell back asleep. "Luffy, wake up!" Ran yelled. "Huh? What happened?" Luffy drooled. "You said he'd be ready in five days! It's been five days!" "It has been five days." Rayleigh said. "Well, go for it. I'll go over in the shrubs." Ran had a large smile on her face. "I'm hungry." Luffy said, still drowsy. "Wait, get me pregnant first and I'll give you all the food you want." "Alright then. I'd better use what Rayleigh taught me." Luffy went to Ran and gave her a kiss. "Oh, a kiss? How sweet." Ran said. "Now for your pussy." Luffy went down to her crotch and took a smell, then poked it. "Wait, why down there?" "That's where I have to put my dick in." "But…I urinate from there…" "I do too from my dick." Luffy pulled down his pants. "Your jewels? They're a dick?" Luffy sighed. "This is annoying." Luffy taught Ran the birds and the bees in his own bastardized way and proceeded to fuck her brains out. For her first time, she got into it very quickly. When Luffy finished, Ran proceeded to kiss him like he did to her, understanding and feeling the intimacy from having sex. She ran back to the town with him, keeping her promise with food for her potential baby daddy. When he was seen by the rest of the Amazon, they instantly swamped him, wanting to get pregnant and pinch his rubber body.

To comply for Rayleigh's request, the women could only visit him seven days apart. Next up was Rindo. In spite of her refined nature, she revealed her beastly desires to get pregnant once Luffy gave her the dick. When she finished, she lit a cigarette and took a drag from it until it went straight to ashes. Next week was Daisy, who kept laughing throughout her session. Luffy wondered if her kid would look like her. The thought made him reconsider cumming inside of her. Moreso with Cosmos, Blue Fan and Belladonna. As the weeks passed by, the Kuja and inhabitants showed signs of pregnancy. Margaret suddenly went into labor. The only one who knew to properly deliver infants was Rayleigh, who was reluctant to do it. Out of Margaret came an energetic girl. She cried tears of joy having become a mother. Luffy saw and held his child. "So I'm a daddy now, huh?" The newborn smiled at him, looking similar to his. He smiled back. Word of Margaret's child being born got into the palace, and Boa became fierce, knowing of the pleasures of sex and the side effects of it. She went to the plaza, kicking followers and kittens about. She was lead to the hospital and there was a group of women wanting to see Margaret and Luffy's child. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Boa yelled. Everyone ran out of fear of their empress's anger. Luffy turned to Boa. "Hey, Hammock! I have a child now!" He told her, still smiling. "Oh, Luffy with a child…" She fell to her knees. "I was supposed to bear your child…" She saw Margaret in the bed. "You, you're the mother of Luffy's child!?" Margaret was scared. "I-I am, Snake Princess." Boa grew fierce. Suddenly, came Luffy's daughter, grabbing her breasts. "Uh, what's she doing?" "She may want to say hi to you." Boa held the baby girl. She fell in love with her instantly. From outside came Sandersonia and Marigold. "Sister, please don't-" They stopped. "Look, Luffy had a baby!" She said, smiling. "It would seem the Snake Princess has a soft spot for your child, Luffy." Rayleigh told him. "We should get back to training soon." "Right." Luffy turned to his baby momma. "Take care, Margaret. I'll see you later on." "I'll take care of your baby, Luffy!" Boa yelled to him. The other Gorgon Sisters looked at their sister and smiled at her docile nature towards the baby.

As things continued as normal, the next one to give birth was Aphelandra. Her child was around the size of Luffy. She especially loved her father's smile. Next was Sweet Pea and then Ran. Eventually a fair amount of Amazon Lily was pregnant or gave birth to Luffy's illegitimate children. Boa was overwhelmed by the work of motherhood but did so anyway for the one she loved. She, her sisters, Nyon and Kikyo were the only ones who didn't have sex with him. Finally two years passed and it was time for Luffy to leave for Shabondy. He picked up his hat and looked back at it all. The things he learned, the animals and food he ate and especially the amount of semen that glopped out of the women that inhabited the island. When he came to the Kuja, he was welcomed by his numerous children, all girls. "Hey, you all take care, okay? Your dad's gonna be the pirate king!" He smiled as they ran to hug him. "I'll watch over them, Luffy!" Boa said. "Thanks for everything! But I still won't marry you." She looked away, blushing. He boarded the ship and set sail for Shabondy. He waved back to everyone who saw him off. "Not one of them came out as boys." Luffy thought to himself.


End file.
